


Honey

by ayaayapi



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaayapi/pseuds/ayaayapi





	Honey

“你真的不去聚餐？”同事看着已经拿着公事包准备离开办公室的男人问，男人只是轻笑的摇了摇头道“家里有事，下次吧。”

“好吧，下次可又别说有事了啊！”同事只好指着男人笑着说着，男人点头道“好，你们玩得开心点。”

男人走出办公室，拿出手机看着荧幕上自己于备忘录上写下的事情后，快步地朝着家的方向走去，彷佛必须得赶在几点前准时到家才行。

男人回到家的第一件事情就是打开自己的笔电，网页按开了一个直播网站，点进了帐号内唯一的关注，直播间里却已经有不少的人在等待，明明距离直播开始还有几分钟的时间，黑屏的画面上满满都是各种送礼物的弹幕。

随着画面上的倒数归零时，原本黑屏的画面消失，取而代之的是画面上出现了一个仅穿着黑色蕾丝的身影，他站在电脑荧幕前调整了摄影镜头的角度，确保只有身体会出现在画面上才坐在床边上才轻声地说“大家晚上好，我是蕾依。”

弹幕上的评论除了和他打招呼的以外，还有不少评论都是对于他身上的衣服抱持着好奇，蕾依看了一会评论后，微微起身靠近了镜头后道“上次大家说想看蕾依穿旗袍，所以蕾依就特地挑了件黑色蕾丝的旗袍，不知道你们喜不喜欢啊？”

蕾依特地侧过身露出后背，整件旗袍以蕾丝为主，黑色的蕾丝透着他白皙的肌肤，旗袍下摆短得只能勉强地遮住了他的臀部，他坐回床上后看着评论区的弹幕笑着说“太好了，还担心这样的旗袍你们不喜欢呢！”

蕾依拿起摆放在一旁桌上的优酪乳喝了一口后，刻意地让优酪乳从嘴角边缓缓流下后，伸手抚上早已昂首的性器，他把优酪乳往性器上倒了一些，蕾依在镜头前配合著自己手上的动作扭着腰际，上下套弄的动作让他忘情地在镜头前呻吟，随着套弄的速度加快他弓起身在镜头前射了第一次，原本身上的优酪乳再加上他射出的精液，在黑色的蕾丝旗袍上显得更加的色情。

-

男人早在刚刚蕾依展示身上的旗袍时，下身被束缚的性器早已经不安分的昂首，他拉开拉链将性器露出，看着蕾依在镜头前如何自慰，他也跟着上下套弄着自己的性器。

高潮过一次的蕾依一边喘息着一边拿起被摆在床边许久的按摩棒，他亲吻了按摩棒的前端后伸舌在镜头前将按摩棒整根舔湿，他背对着镜头跪趴在床上臀部对准镜头，双手握住臀肉让后穴在镜头前一览无遗，穴口一开一合的彷佛在等待着被填满，他翘高臀部拿着刚才被他整根舔湿的按摩棒在穴口来回蹭了一下后，将整根按摩棒塞进了后穴，他将按摩棒的强度调到最大档后，在镜头前扭动着臀部配合著按摩棒的自动抽插。

“啊哈……嗯，好舒服、嗯…还要…”蕾依握住前端再次昂首的性器上下套弄，后穴分泌出的肠液随着按摩棒的自动抽插带出了淫糜的水泽声，他一手套弄着性器，一手握住了埋在体内的按摩棒，两边的快感同时刺激着蕾依，让他在一声带着哭腔的呻吟下他射了第二次。

“我们，下次见。”他撑起还处于高潮过后微微颤抖的身子，一边喘息着结束了这一次的直播。

男人的喘息声慢慢变得低沉，他加快套弄的速度随着蕾依刚才的那一声呻吟射了，温热的精液射在笔电的荧幕上，在蕾依关掉直播后，男人抽了几张面纸擦拭了荧幕上的精液后，起身走进浴室梳洗。

这是属于男人的秘密。


End file.
